Escapando
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Para Dean Thomas ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde que Dolores Umbrigde presidía el Comité de Hijos de Muggles, lo mejor para él y su familia era que desapareciese. Viñeta. Spoilers DH


Pequeña viñeta sobre como Dean Thomas decidió dejar la casa de sus padres para protegerles a ellos y así mismo

Los personajes no son míos

**Escapando**

Lo tenía decidido y no había vuelta atrás. No le quedaba más remedio que huir. Ya casi lo tenía todo, aunque tampoco pensaba llevar muchas cosas, ya que eso le impediría avanzar con rapidez. Bueno, no es que tuviese un destino determinado, pero sería mejor ir ligero de equipaje en caso de huida. Llevaba un poco de ropa, tanto de verano como algo de abrigo (no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera de casa), fotografías de su madre, su padrastro y sus hermanas y, por supuesto, su varita.

Lo gracioso era que quizás no tendría por qué huir. Su madre era muggle, pero no estaba seguro sobre si su padre era mago o no. Ellos se habían conocido una noche en un pub de Londres y al poco tiempo ya vivían juntos. Pero fueron unos escasos días de felicidad, ya que según le contó su madre, Kyle Springwing salió una mañana a trabajar y ya no volvió. Tanto para Dean como para su madre, cuando recibió su lechuza de Hogwarts fue toda una sorpresa, pero así encontraron una explicación "lógica" a todas las cosas extrañas que ocurrían alrededor de Dean. En realidad su madre no le podía decir casi nada acerca de su padre, porque no le llegó a conocer demasiado. Cuando Dean barajó esa posibilidad ante su madre, hace ya muchos años (que su padre fuese un mago) ella al principio lo negó categóricamente, alegando que de ser así, se habría dado cuenta. Pero al rato pareció dudar y sopesar esa posibilidad: quizás era mago y estaba esperando el momento idóneo para contárselo, ya que era algo que no se podía hacer a la ligera. Así que su padre podría ser perfectamente un mago que hubiese desaparecido por alguna extraña razón.

Cuando hubo terminado de hacer la mochila se sentó en la cama u cogió el número del Profeta que había en el suelo. En portada aparecía la profesora Umbrigde con una amplia sonrisa en su malévolo rostro y un titular debajo que explicaba la cara de satisfacción de la odiosa mujer:

_Dolores Umbrigde directora del Comité de Hijos de Muggles_

Cuando leyó el artículo por primera vez creyó que se le helaba la sangre en sus venas. En él se recomendaba a todos los hijos de muggles presentarse ante este comité de forma voluntaria en un plazo máximo de un mes para comprobar su status de sangre y que aclarasen donde habían obtenido sus poderes, ya que estudios recientes habían demostrado que éstos eran hereditarios. Dean no lo podía creer: lo habían hecho, se habían salido con la suya y estaban iniciando la segregación contra los hijos de muggles. Y la segregación era el primer paso del exterminio. En cuanto leyó el artículo fue a la cocina donde estaba su madre haciendo la comida y se lo enseñó. Doris Thomas lo leyó con el ceño fruncido y al acabar preguntó:

- Exactamente qué significa esto hijo?

- Que va a ir a por mi mamá.

Su madre se llevó una mano a la boca para contener los sollozos que pugnaban por salir, pero Dean sabía que no permitiría que la viese llorar. Era una mujer fuerte y le dijo que no se preocupase, que cuando llegase su padre (para Dean, Tim Thomas era su verdadero padre; incluso llevaba sus apellidos) hablarían y buscarían una solución.

Después de cenar se escabulló a su cuarto diciendo que no se encontraba bien y sus padres le dieron permiso para subir a acostarse, pensando que estaría preocupado y aplazando la charla para el día siguiente, ya que tenían un mes de plazo para pensar qué hacer. Una vez en su cuarto hizo el pequeño equipaje que pensaba llevarse y se sentó en su escritorio, descubriendo sorprendido que apenas le cabían las piernas en él. Una vez allí sacó lápiz y papel y empezó a escribir una carta, que al final quedó así:

_Queridos papá y mamá,_

_Cuando leáis esto estaré ya muy lejos de aquí. Sé que no lo entenderéis, pero es lo que debo hacer. Desde hoy soy un proscrito dentro del mundo mágico, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que algunos funcionarios del ministerio se presenten aquí buscándome._

_Como ya sabéis el mundo mágico está en guerra y las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles, no solo para mi, si no también para vosotros. Por eso me voy, es más seguro para vosotros que yo no esté por aquí durante una temporada. Sé que os quedareis tremendamente preocupados, pero hacerme caso, os repito que es lo mejor._

_En cuanto a donde iré, la verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que me dedicaré a dar vueltas hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas. Pero tranquilizaos, no voy a estar desvalido. He tenido un buen maestro y se me unos cuantos hechizos defensivos que puedo utilizar en caso de estar en problemas._

_A vosotros tampoco os he dejado desprotegidos, ya que acabo de lanzar un hechizo defensivo en toda la casa en caso de que haya algún ataque. De todas formas os dejo mi lechuza y si os veis en problemas, no dudéis en utilizarla para enviar un mensaje a la Orden del Fénix; ellos pueden proporcionaros la protección que necesitéis._

_Por favor, perdonadme por irme en plena noche y sin despedirme, pero sé que a la luz del día no tendría el coraje para hacerlo. Además, es mejor huir en la oscuridad por si acaso ya me están vigilando. Intentad explicarles la situación a Diana y Carla, pero no las asustéis innecesariamente. Es posible que pronto acabe todo y vuelva a casa._

_Intentaré ponerme pronto en contacto con vosotros, pero esperar a que sea yo el que lo haga. Enviarme un mensaje podría ponernos a todos en peligro._

_Y ahora sí me despido, espero que hasta pronto._

_Os quiero muchísimo,_

_Dean_

Dean dejó la carta sobre la cama y muy despacio se colocó la mochila sobre los hombros, sin saber a dónde dirigirse ni lo que le esperaba ahí fuera. Salió a la calle y busco un lugar apartado de su casa y discreto para aparecerse sin que le viera nadie.

Mientras entraba en un callejón espero que resultase cierto lo que había escrito a sus padres: que no tenían por qué preocuparse y que pronto estarían juntos. Pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así y que le esperaban tiempos difíciles, los más difíciles que había vivido en su corta vida.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho

Peter


End file.
